The Aftermath
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: I'm back! The A/N is really important. Also included is the aftermath, one of my old oneshots, but the A/N is what's important for this story.


Hey guys.

So, I kind of locked myself out of my account because I'm stupid. I also deleted my tumblr for personal reasons but that's a whole different game.

Here's the deal.

I'm going to edit and add stuff to my three completed stories, as well as the threequeal to my Scars On Your Heart Series, and slowly update them to my other account. I'm going to leave my oneshots as is, for now.

I know that this post isn't TECHNICALLY allowed, so I'm going to just post a oneshot here as well, but the main reason for this posting was to let you guys all know that all my completed stories will go to butterfliesatmidnight now.

It's just one of my old oneshots, from here, from like 2 years ago, soooo :) yeah, this A/N was the main thing. I jsut wanted to make sure I followed the TOS, so I'm reposting this and I hope you lke it. Obviously, it doesn't follow cannon.

* * *

><p>He was the face. It was as simple as that. He was gorgeous, talented, hardheaded when it came to his dream, and of course- extremely narcissistic. Did they expect anything less from the late supermodel Brooke Diamond's son? Should they? Definitely not. She had died when he was 10 of cancer, and somehow, he had become his mother. Everything he was, was a direct result of her. His mom had been amazing, both his parents were. His dad was a little bit spacey at times, and had been more than happy to pawn him off on Ms. Knight, but only because he looked too much like his beloved wife. It killed James that his dad couldn't look at his only son because he saw his wife in that face. Even though it was "the face".<p>

At least since he had told Carlos off when he was 8. He had been a tall, chunky kid at that time, and Carlos had been hyper active, and never knowing when jokes were too much and taken too far. Kendall had tried to stop Carlos from going over bored and Logan had tried to talk James down, but James had screamed in Carlos' face, cried a little bit, punched Carlos and then stormed off. The next day, Carlos and Kendall sat with them at lunch, Carlos sporting his black eye proudly. His dad never had found out who had punched Carlos in the face (and James only knew it wasn't him- something told him it may have been Logan trying to be all macho and defend his best friend) And they had been friends ever since, all teasing as children completely forgetten and James had stopped eating to dull the pain of having one friend and started playing hockey with Kendall and running around like a crazy person with Carlos (all while Logan worked on various school projects because he didn't want Carlos or James to roller blade over their project.). To this day, they were the only people (besides Kendall's mom and sister) who willingly put up with James' craziness, and quirks. Maybe they sometimes got after him when he got too self-involved (When they were 14, Kendall had sat on James while Carlos and Logan had beaten him with hockey sticks because James had declared that his pinky was hotter than Orlando Bloom, Justin Timberlake, Jesse McCartney and Brad Pitt combined). They all did the same thing for each other though- when Kendall got too bossy, they brought him back down to earth, when Logan became to indecisive or brainy, they brought him down a notch- and when Carlos got too wild, they tied him up and made him calm down. And banned him from coffee. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were literally the brothers James had never had, and always wanted. They were brothers. They were a family.

Which explained why Carlos had been up for 12 hours, pressing ice to James' face. The accident had ruined "the face" temporarily. Scratches, bruises, a black eye, a fat lip. It had been bad. Logan was in the bed on the other side of the room, trying not to move. Every move nearly killed Logan. Carlos and Kendall had walked away with only minor injuries- Kendall had a black eye and dislocated shoulder that had already been fixed. Carlos had a single cut across his cheek. Logan had a fractured arm, leg and four broken ribs and a concussion and had scratches all his entire body from the windshield breaking. James had a broken leg, a concussion and suddenly- no appendix. The accident had caused his appendix to literally explode. Within 30 minutes of arriving at the hospital, James had been in surgery for it. It was hard to believe that 24 hours ago, they had just finished their last performance for the tour, and tonight, Logan was seriouslly injured, lying awake because it hurt to sleep becuase he moved too much in his sleep nand James had a ruined face. It was hard, knowing his face might be permentantly ruined. What else did he have?

All James knew was that maybe the guys behind Prohibtion in the 20's had the right idea all along.

* * *

><p>They had just gotten off the stage, and were sitting backstage. "Guys I'm starving" Carlos complained, strapping his helmet on. Gustavo had forbidden Carlos from wearing the helmet on stage, which Carlos argued was the best place <em>to <em>wear a helmet. After the fall James had taken during a rehearsal when Kendall had knocked into him because he tripped over a guitar, James agreed with Carlos. Logan was still snickering about James shouting "Holy Gustavo!" as he fell off the stage and landed on Gustavo.

Kendall nodded "I'm kind of hungry too. Should we go get something to eat. I saw a little diner on the way here from the freeway." He said grabbing the car keys. James grinned and the boys trooped out.

"We're going to grab a bite" Carlos shouted at Gustavo as they passed him.

"Tell all your friends" James added. Gustavo shook his head and walked back into the exec room, typng away on his phone. Gustavo loved his PearPhone.

At the diner, Kendall, James and Logan all went light… Kendal and Logan opting for soup and salad, James opting for just soup. Carlos, however, had quite a feast. He ordered a bowl of soup, a salad, a sandwich and a burger. The waiter had looked at him like he was bananas. Mrs. Knight said Carlos might be ready to grow for the last time (hopefully, he was a short stack and Gustavo said they couldn't use the word "Shorty" in their songs until Logan and Carlos grew at least 3 inches each) and Carlos had been eating everything he could get his mouth around.

Kendall had finally dragged Carlos away from the pie counter and into the car, and they were pulling out when it happened. James had looked out his window to see the headlights. "KENDALL!" James had screamed. Kendall had looked towards James, saw the car approaching and tried to get out of the way. James and Logan braced themselves for impact because they were closest to the car that was hurtling towards them. Carlos had grabbed his phone to call 911 on impact. Kendall had begun praying. Which was weird, James and Logan were the only religious ones in the group. James was a messianic Jew and Logan was a Christian. Kendall was a Christian too but he never prayed and was just a proclaimed Christian. Carlos was- Carlos.

When the car had hit them, Logan had been knocked unconscious. James, however, had started screaming his head off in pain. Kendall had ripped himself out of his seat, moaning that his shoulder hurt, and started doing CPR on Logan. Carlos was shouting information into his phone at the 911 Technician, over James and the drunk driver was running around like a maniac. A man from the dinner had run over and was trying to get James and Logans doors open, but the drunk's car was hindering the process. People were gathering, screaming, a couple teenaged girls from the concert were sobbing. Carlos began trying to calm James down while he dialed Gustavo.

"Hey Gustavo, We have a problem. Yeah, we just hit by a drunk driver. Kendall is trying to revive Logan, James is screaming in pain and the driver is running around sobbing. I'm fine, my helmet protected me. I have a gash on my cheek, and Kendall isn't very hurt either. Logan is unconscious and James had bruised all over his face and he's bleeding. And he's screaming." Carlos stopped and listened. "Okay I'll ask. Kendall, does Logan have a pulse?"

"Yeah" Kendall said "A pretty strong one"

"Good. James, what hurts"

"EVERYTHING"

"Okay, Gustavo? Yeah, Logan had a pulse and James says everything hurts. He's clutching his right side."

Sirens wailed. The last thing James remembered before passing out was a kind looking female EMT assuring him he was going to be allright. But he didn't know if it was true.

* * *

><p>James looked at Carlos. "Thanks for taking care of me." he said. Once Carlos had been sure Kendall could care for Logan alone, he had focused on James. The one bathroom break Carlos had taken, Kendall had said that Carlos still felt bad for being so mean to James all those years ago.<p>

Carlos shrugged "Hey, you need it." he said, rushing over to Logan, who shooed Carlos away, pointing at the bag of morphine. Carlos came back "His morphine is finally kicking in he says" Carlos said, pressing the ice back to James's face.

"Will I get my face back?" he asked sadly. "It's the one thing I have going for me?"

Carlos shrugged. "The swelling has gone down, and the cuts and bruises will heal, you might have some scars. Like me, I'll probably always have this one scar along my cheek. And you have a lot going for you."

"Like what?"

"Like, you're an awesome singer and you're hilarious and you can really sweep a girl off her feet and you have a romantic heart even if you get self absorbed sometimes. And you have hockey, and –"

"You have a beautiful girlfriend" Logan announced before groaning in pain. Carlos went over to him and made sure he was okay, getting waved away again.

"Hey! Hey!" James said panicked. "Did anyone call Chelsea?" Chelsea was James' girlfriend.

"Kendall did while you were in recovery from the surgery. She can't come because of filming but she wants to be here, so badly. She loves you, you know" Carlos said, reapplying the ice once again. He gestured to the slumped over form in the chair between Logans bed and the window.

"I know." James smiled. "I'm never going to be the same face again" he moaned

"I wouldn't be so sure. You'll always be the face. Girls will always fall over you. That's why Griffin likes you. You'll be fine. Girls like tough guys."

"Yeah I guess you're right" James said sullenly. Kendall sat up as Carlos began singing.

"So we take what comes and we keep on going." Carlos began. Kendall joined . "Leaning on each others shoulders and then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow" the two boys started singing. Even Logan joined in a little bit. Kendall got up from his chair and walked over to them, adjusting his sling.

"What's going on?"

"James is worried about his face" Carlos said, moving the ice to a different spot. Carlos was terrified about everything that had happend, James could tell.

Kendall looked down at James. "Well, I guess I would be too if I looked the way you look right now, but you'll be fine. Life comes at you to knock you down but you can't let it" he said, smiling at the bedridden boy. "We'll through this. We can get through anything, you know that. You'll get better and Logan will get better too eventually. The doctor says he'll make it. We have to be strong, prove that we're going to fight and win. Your mom wouldn't want anything less" Kendall added. James smiled at the two young men standing above him. "There we go, you've got to smile James. When you smile, you look like nothing is wrong with your face. That's what girls go crazy over- your smile. All those fan letters about how amazing your smile is? Just smile, that's what I'm going to do. It's what Logan needs us to do, Smile and act like everythings fine and let him heal. Katie needs to see her big brothers smiling. She's going to look up to us, so this is a time to teach Katie"

He over to Logan, who was wimpering in pain. "Hey, stop moving and talking and trying to fight, you're gong to aggravate injuries" Kendall scolded. He came back overto James and patted his shoulder.

James grinned. "Okay, fearless leader. You win. I'll smile." He closed his eyes. "And guys?" he grinned.

"Yeah?" Kendall's voice sounded from the chair on the other side of his bed.

"You're the best brothers I ever could have asked for"


End file.
